This application for an RSA requests support to complete two related projects. The first is the Danish high risk for schizophenia study; this is a prospective study of children of schizophenic mothers. The are at high risk of becoming schizophrenic. They were examined in 1962, 1967, and 1972. A follow-up is now planned for 1986 when they will average 39 years. Data analyses to date suggest that genetic predisposition for schizophrenia interacts wit environmental insult (perinatal and early childhood trauma) to increase the probability of schizophrenic breakdown. The 1986 follow-up will enable us to test the reliability of these findings. The perinatal data relate to adult CT scan-detected-brain anomalies. Data from other laboratories and from the HR study suggest the possible role of fetal viral infection in the perinatal difficulties. An ongoing population study in Finland is described in which adult psychopathological outcomes are being related to viral infections contracted during pregnancy. Positive preliminary findings in this study have encouraged plans to continue this line of work.